Swords of Ice
by CrazyFool65
Summary: She lost everything because of her bloodline. She was alone until she met a wandering green haired boy who was pursuing his dream. He saved her from solitude, he gave her a chance by letting her join him, he gave her a true friend by accepting her and later on he gave her his love something she never had but needed. Zoro x FemHaku. warning: there will be some Sakura&Sasuke bashing
1. Target Tazuna Metting Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto**

**Important Notes **

**Zoro was born in this universe **

**Haku is a girl**

**Zoro and Haku are 14 the same age as team Gai and one year older then Naruto's class.**

**Zoro also as a bloodline limit (Kekke Genkai) but I'll keep it a secret for now. **

Summary: She lost everything because of her bloodline. She was alone until she met a wandering green haired boy who was pursuing his dream. He saved her from solitude, he gave her a chance by letting her join him, he gave her a true friend by accepting her and most importantly he gave her his love something she never had but needed. Zoro x FemHaku

**Warning: **There will be Sakura and Sasuke bashing. To anyone who likes those characters sorry but I can't stand Sasuke and his 'I am greater than god so bow down before me' attitude as for Sakura she really pissed me off during part 1 but after the time skip when she actually pulled her own weight around she became more tolerable so until the time skip there will be Sakura bashing.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Target Tazuna Meeting with Konoha **

**Unknown Location**

"Are you telling me you failed?! I'm paying you top dollar and you're telling me you failed?!" A short man in a business suit yelled annoyance shown clearly on his face.

"You're supposed to be the best and I expect to get my money's worth do you understand?!" he continued while pointing at a man sitting on a couch. The man was tall and muscular with short spiky black hair. He did not wear a shirt but had a belt around his chest holding a very large sword and he wore a pair of baggy striped pants. On his head he was wearing a forehead protector sideways while the lower half of his face was covered with a mask of bandages.

Having heard enough the man grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung it until the edge of his blade was at the neck of the short man. Surprised by this action the short man was frozen in fear as he stared shocked at the man he hired.

"For the love of God stop you're whining Gato. There's nothing to worry about. I will take care of the job myself." He said as he stared at Gato with a bored expression.

"Y-Yes understood…but are you positive? Tazuna has hired very talented ninja and now that the demon brothers have failed they'll be more alert and better prepared." Gato explained as he backed away from the large sword.

"Did you forget who I am? I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Zabuza said confidently before nodding to one of the corners where two young masked figures resided.

Although their faces were covered the one standing towards the left was female. She wore a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a blue haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. Her black hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She wore a hunter-nin mask which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

The other one was sitting on the ground towards the right. This member's body was easily identified as a boy. Unlike the other he wore a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants that were tucked into his black boots. Over the shirt he wore a dark green haori and instead of a sash he wore a green haramaki around his waist that held 3 swords over his right hip. His hair could not be seen because he wore a black bandana on his head underneath his mask which was identical to the others but his had a green wavy pattern on it.

"And I still have my elites. Trust me the demon brothers are nothing compared to those two."

"Just make sure you get the job done." Gato said before leaving the room.

"He talks awfully big for such a coward." The shinobi with the red mask said as she took of her mask revealing the face of an attractive brown eyed girl

"You're right about that Haku but he has enough money to hide behind." Zabuza said agreeing with her.

"I suppose you're right Zabuza-san but still…he just pisses me off." Haku said crossing her arms.

"It doesn't matter. As long as he pays us we have to accept the job. But still I think we should keep an eye on him, I don't trust him. Is that understood Haku?" Zabuza asked the girl.

"Hai." She agreed.

"The same goes for you too Zoro." He asked the other masked shinobi who was still sitting on the ground, remaining silent.

"I said the same goes for you too Zoro." Zabuza repeated but was still left unanswered causing Zabuza to growl in annoyance. "Haku, take off that damn mask." He ordered and she obeyed. Now that the mask was off you were able to see a glimpse of green hair underneath the black bandana and pierced in his left ear were three gold earrings. But the thing that annoyed Zabuza was the fact that the final member of his so-called elites was fast asleep.

"Damn it boy wake up!" Zabuza shouted causing Zoro to open his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked after a quick stretch and a final line.

"You fell asleep during another meeting Zoro-kun." Haku said stifling a giggle.

"Oh…so what's going on?" Zoro asked while getting on his feet.

"I swear sometimes your more trouble than you're worth. The demon brothers failed to kill Tazuna, apparently he hired some skilled shinobi so I decided that we will handle the job ourselves." Zabuza explained.

"So we get to fight some strong opponents." Zoro summarized with a grin.

"No I will fight them. From what my resources say Tazuna shouldn't be able to afford a high-ranking bodyguard and even if he can most likely he only has one. You two will come with me in case I need a tactical retreat."

"You mean we get to watch you have all the fun then bail your ass if you screw up." Zoro complained.

"Relax Zoro-kun, I'm sure you'll get your fun." Haku tried to reassure him.

"Quit you're whining gaki and let's go." Zabuza left as the two teens put on their masks and followed him.

* * *

**Borders of Land of Waves**

"Sense anything yet?" Zabuza asked as he and his two partners ran through the trees of the forest they were in. Zoro closed his eyes behind his mask and began to feel for the presence of any other person in the forest until he felt the presence of another small group.

"I got something, change direction to the west" He said opening his eyes.

"Size and strength?" Zabuza asked as they changed directions.

"Group of five, Tazuna is definitely one of them. One of them has the strength of a jonin and the other three are pretty low. My guess is they're genin, rookies at that." Zoro said suddenly feeling bored. It was obvious that Zabuza would take on the jonin and based on what he felt, the genin weren't even worth his time.

"Got it, remember you two stay behind. If things get out of hand wait for my signal and we escape."

"Hai." The two masked ninjas responded in unison. The three continued on their way until they came to a sudden stop.

"Looks like we found our target and if I were to place a bet I'd put my money on that being Kakashi the Copy Ninja. No wonder the demon brothers lost." Zabuza said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Remember you two stay here and observe the situation. Do not interfere unless ordered, the last thing we need is to have your cover blown." He said as he threw his giant sword towards the group before chasing after it.

"The bastard is getting overconfident." Zoro complained as he watched the group duck, avoiding the blade as it flew through the air.

"Perhaps but I am sure Zabuza-san can handle it and if not we are still here." Haku reasoned from her spot. "Although that means we have to keep an eye on the fight so no sleeping on the job Zoro-kun." She added smiling behind her mask.

"I know that Haku!" he grumbled although he was thankful the mask was able to hide his blush. It wasn't his fault he got so bored at times that he just fell asleep.

"Also you shouldn't wander on your own. The last thing we need is you getting lost." Haku added the laughter clear in her voice.

"Tch. annoying girl, I don't get lost. Not my fault you and Zabuza can't get your directions right." Zoro muttered crossing his arms trying to ignore the giggling of his partner.

* * *

**Time Skip- Kakashi about to finish Zabuza (happened just like in the manga/anime)**

The duo watched as Zabuza crashed into a tree by a huge wave of water created by Kakashi. He used the momentum of his crash to disguise his retreat signal from the enemies but they were able to see it clearly before he was stabbed by a multitude of kunai.

"I told you he was overconfident, escape tactic 3." Zoro said earning a nod of agreement before the two of them leapt into action.

"What the-? Are you able to see the future?" Zabuza asked trying to stall for time. Kakashi looked at him Sharingan spinning with a kunai in hand.

"Yes…and I foresee you're death." He said casually as he charged towards the injured missing nin. Suddenly Kakashi heard the sound of someone running towards him and he quickly saw a masked shinobi appear out of nowhere blocking his kunai with a katana.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Forgive me but my partner and I will have to interfere." The masked shinobi said before pushing Kakashi back. Kakashi was about to charge again before a barrage of shuriken flew through the air landing in the ground before him. He looked up to see another masked shinobi standing on a tree branch but unlike the other one in green this one wore blue.

"Sorry for the interruption but if it makes you feel better your prediction came true." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked before he heard the sound of a large body hitting the ground. He turned to see Zabuza's unmoving body sprawled on the floor with two senbon through the neck.

"You were correct about his death it would seem." she said. Kakashi looked to see the masked ninja's other hand looked like it just finished a throwing motion; he guessed she was the one who killed Zabuza. Kakashi walked over to the unmoving body and place his fingers on his neck looking for any signs of life.

"No pulse…he's dead." Kakashi said.

"Thank you for the help, we have been pursuing Zabuza for quite some time now." The female masked shinobi said while bowing respectfully.

"We apologize for the sudden appearance but seeing as how Zabuza defected from our village we thought it would be just if we were the ones to take care of him." Her green clad partner explained.

"Judging from the masks you two are wearing…I'd say that you are shinobu hunters from the Hidden Mist Village correct?" Kakashi asked watching the two ninja's approach the fallen corpse.

"You got it. Since you know what we are you must understand that it's our job to finish off anyone who defects from our village." The green clad hunter explained.

Kakashi looked at the both of them deep in thought. _Judging by their size and voices…I'd say they're about the same age as my own team maybe a year or so older and yet they are already in the Kiri Anbu…they must be very skiled._

While Kakashi and the two ninja were in the middle of their discussion Naruto, the orange clad ninja, stood in his spot glaring the two mystery ninjas and the fallen body of Zabuza.

"What the hell is going on here?! Who are you guys?!" Naruto shouted while pointing at the two ninjas surprising everyone.

"Relax Naruto, they aren't our enemies." Kakashi explained as he walked towards the blonde.

"That's not what I mean! I mean they killed Zabuza like he was nothing. Look at them they can't be any older than us and yet they took down someone like Zabuza like it was as easy as killing a fly!" Naruto shouted anger in his voice. "What does that mean, that we just plain suck or something?"

"I understand why you're upset Naruto. But still this is something you will have to accept. There are probably others out there who are as young as you but stronger than me." Kakashi explained as he ruffled Naruto's hair while Sasuke glared at the two ninja angrily as he silently agreed with what Naruto said.

"It looks like you're having a moment so we'll leave you be." The male said as he picked up Zabuza's body before disappearing in a swirl of leaves followed by his teammate.

**Unknown Location**

Once they were sure they were alone and that no one followed them Zoro dropped Zabuza's body on the ground as he took of his mask.

"Couldn't you have been a little gentler?" Haku asked before taking her mask off already knowing the answer.

"It's the bastards fault for getting his ass kicked like that." Zoro said with a shrug as Haku prepared to take the senbon out of Zabuza's neck. Before she reached it a hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing anything else.

"Quit it…I can do it myself." Zabuza said as he moved the bandages of his mask away from his mouth.

"You're already awake?" Haku asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Had to go for the neck again. Geez what a pain." Zabuza complained.

"Morning to you too sunshine." Zoro said sarcastically.

"Shut it gaki." Zabuza said as he grabbed one of the senbon and pulled it out of his neck.

"Please be more careful Zabuza-san. You shouldn't pull the senbon out so carelessly." Haku scolded as she watched him pull out the last needle.

"You could really kill yourself." she sighed as she watched him rub the puncture wounds on his neck.

"Whatever…damn sharingan." Zabuza complained as he looked at the children he raised to be his soldiers, or at least one of them. The other one he noticed was missing. Raising an eyebrow he looked around to find Zoro leaning against a tree sleeping. Aggravated he grabbed a rock and threw it at the head of Zoro waking him up. "Can't you stay up for more than five minutes?" he growled as Zoro rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I stayed up long enough to see you get your ass kicked!" Zoro shot back.

"What was that you good for nothing gaki?!" Zabuza yelled.

"Please rest Zabuza-san you are still worn out from your fight. It would be best if you don't stress yourself out. Zoro-kun, please don't provoke him." Haku said exasperated.

"Tell him that!" they shouted in unison while pointing an accusing figure at the other.

"What did you say?!" they shouted again glaring at each other. Seeing this Haku couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You two are like two peas in a pod." She said amusement in her voice.

"Don't compare me to him." They shouted in unison much to their annoyance and Haku's delight. Eyebrows twitching they glared at each other.

"Stop doing that!" they yelled once again at the same time. The two continued their staring contest unwilling to back down. Finally, Zabuza sighed as he looked over to Haku who was watching them with a smile.

"How long do I have to wait Haku?" he asked.

"If you want to recover to your full strength I'd say a week." She answered.

"Then in one week we will strike again." He said as he stood to his feet.

"Sure you can handle it. The sharingan did a number on you." Zoro said. Truth was he hated the sharingan. When he heard of the Uchiha Massacre he didn't feel a bit of pity for Konoha. To him anyone who used the sharingan to copy another person's technique was using a shortcut instead of finding their own strength, something he could not respect. Not only that but it seemed like an insult to those who worked hard to master a move only to have someone copy and take credit for it in a matter of seconds.

"The next time we meet I will break the sharingan spell." Zabuza said confidently earning a grin from Zoro.

"Perfect you'll have to teach me when we're done."

"I'm sure Kakashi will figure out you two are working with me so he will probably prepare his genin for the rematch." Zabuza explained.

"They did prove to be a bit resourceful." Haku mused as she recalled the battle.

"Hopefully with a little training the one in orange will be able to put up a good fight. I think they said his name was Naruto." Zoro said also thinking about the fight.

When he felt their presence he wasn't impressed at all. As he watched the battle his opinion remained the same until their sensei was captured. The pink haired kunoichi didn't do a thing, too scared to move. The black haired boy in the blue shirt was a bit impressive; Zoro had to admit he did have some skill but it wasn't until he saw Naruto that he became interested in the fight. He saw the way Naruto shook with fear when Zabuza approached him while Kakashi was trapped. He saw how he wanted to run away and he was about just about to when he paused and then he saw the look in the blonde's eyes. He was still afraid he could tell but he was going to fight that fear in order to protect his friends. Not only that but his quick thinking and the use of his clones and henge were very clever. Out of the three genin Naruto was the only one who earned Zoro's respect and he was looking forward to fight him.

"It doesn't matter. Next time we go all out." Zabuza said as he and the two teens made their way back to their base.

* * *

**Tazuna's house **

Kakashi and his team were resting peacefully in Tazuna's house but there was something clearly bothering him. He kept replaying his fight with Zabuza in his head trying to figure out something he was sure he overlooked.

'_What's wrong? Zabuza's dead but I can't get rid of this feeling. I missed something…something important.' _Suddenly the image of two masked shinobi popped up in his head and he knew the problem.

"Damn it." He cursed out loud to himself gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked watching his sensei sit up.

"Well my adorable little genin it seems we have a problem." Kakashi said causing them to grow curious.

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"Well a shinobi hunter like the ones we met are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill on the spot." He explained confusing the room even more.

"So?" Sakura asked not understanding what Kakashi's point was.

"So…how did the two shinobi hunters that we ran into destroy Zabuza's corpse?" he asked.

"How should I know they took the body with them remember?" Sakura asked like it were obvious.

"Bingo! All they needed for proof that they killed him was the head then they should have disposed of the body right there but instead they took the body with them. Also there's the weapon they used to finish him off." Kakashi continued while Sasuke was deep in thought until it finally came to him.

"No…"he said quietly but the room heard him.

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed.

"Alright enough riddles what the hell are you talking about?" Tazuna asked confused.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said gravely.

**End of Chapter**

**If you read the summary and are a bit confused relax I plan on telling how Zoro and Haku met in a later chapter**

**So tell me what do you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review and pm me if you have any questions **


	2. Meet in the Forest Battle on the bridge

**Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or Naruto**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed favored or alarmed this story I am glad to see you are enjoying it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Meeting in the Forest Battle on the Bridge**

**Unknown Location **

In their tree disguised hideout Zabuza was currently confined to bed waiting for his strength to restore. Haku was sitting in a chair by his side in case he needed anything while Zoro was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall bored out of his mind.

"This sucks. I always thought I would die in battle not from boredom." He groaned as fought back a yawn. If he had a choice it would be a perfect time to nap but Haku wouldn't let him because she might need help with taking care of Zabuza.

"Quit complaining gaki at least you can move. " Zabuza complained as he tried to sit up only to feel Haku pushing him back down.

"I am sorry Zabuza-san but you aren't allowed to leave the bed yet." She told him as she pushed him back.

"I'm the god damn adult in this room. Who the hell gave you the right to order me around?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"If you keep whining you'll force me to hit some pressure points and knock you out." She said with a smile that was far too innocent.

"I'm a grown man…I don't whine." Zabuza muttered as he shifted in bed trying to get more comfortable.

"Of course you don't." Haku said smiling.

"Damn it! It's only been the first day! There's gotta be something to do." Zoro yelled in frustration.

"Zoro-kun my warning was not just for Zabuza-san. I would like to avoid hitting your pressure points but if you keep it up I will be force to take action." Haku said with the same smile she had earlier causing Zoro to pale.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." He muttered as he crossed his arms. Just as he finished the three of them heard a creaking sound. They turned to see the door open and Gato entered with two men each carrying a sword.

"To think you would show your face around here after the beating you took. Perhaps what people say about your skills is nothing more than gossip." Gato said smugly as he walked over towards the bedridden Zabuza who remained silent.

"And they call you a demon. Yea right don't make me laugh" he taunted now by his side. Zabuza remained silent as Gato's samurai bodyguards grabbed the hilt of their swords.

'_What do those idiots think they're doing?' _Zoro thought to himself as he watched them with a raised eyebrow.

'_Are they going to attack?' _Haku thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes watching the men.

"Hold it you two." Gato said stopping the two body guards. "What? Aren't you going to say something oh mighty mist demon? No last words?" he asked as he reached his hand towards Zabuza's neck. Right when he was about to touch it he felt someone grab his wrist, hard.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-san with your filthy hands." Haku spat, anger seen clearly in her eyes, as she tightened her grip on his wrist causing Gato to wince in pain.

"How dare you!" he growled angrily. Seeing this, his two body guards leapt into action. They went to draw their sword, prepared to end the life of the girl in front of them.

The moment they drew their swords it was knocked out of their hands but they were unable to move as they felt cold steel pressed against their throats. Standing in front of them was a pissed off Zoro a sword in each hand. The look in his eyes told the men that he would end their life without a second thought if they made the wrong move while the look in Haku's eyes told them she would make sure it was excruciatingly painful.

'_How? When did he move?'_ they thought as they began to sweat. The looks they were giving them were starting to make them tremble.

"A fair warning…Haku can be very cruel when she's angry…but I'm downright murderous." He said in a low voice that sent a shiver down their spine.

'_They're monsters' _they thought terrified.

"J-Just make sure there aren't any more mistakes! I won't tolerate another failure!" Gato said snatching his wrist from Haku's grip, trying to regain his composure. Haku returned to her seat as Zoro watched them leave the Zoro while sheathing his swords. Once the door slammed Zabuza spoke for the first time.

"There was no need for you two to interfere." He said as Haku lifted the sheets to reveal Zabuza holding a kunai.

"You said that before you fought Kakashi and looked what happened to you." Zoro pointed out as he sat back down on the floor ignoring the glare from Zabuza.

"We know that you didn't need our help." Haku said before another fight between the two broke out.

"Then why did you?"

"As much as I would like to see the end of Gato, it is still too soon. If we were to cause a scene then we might have to be on the run again. So for now let's just be patient and relax." Haku explained with a smile.

"Plus last time you got to have all the fun. Scaring the crap out of those idiots was the most fun I've had in weeks." Zoro added as if that were the most important reason.

"Of course that would be what bothers you." Zabuza said while rolling his eyes.

"It wouldn't bother me if you learned to share every now and then." Zoro shot back.

"Maybe if you'd get off you're lazy ass every once and a while instead of sleeping I would let you join it more of the fun." Zabuza retorted. "But then again more often than not you get lost so you miss out on the fun."

"I don't get lost! It's not my fault you two give crappy directions!" Zoro yelled while Haku held her head in exasperation.

"You know my warning from earlier still stands so if you two keep this up…" she trailed off as she spun a senbon between her fingers. The two of them wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Good." Haku said smiling a smile that scared even those two.

* * *

**Later that week- Forest**

Haku and Zoro were currently walking through the forest early morning.

Haku's hair was now loose letting it fall to the small of her back. She was currently wearing a pink sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small plum colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She was also wearing a dark-colored choker around her neck.

Zoro who was walking by her side was wearing a short sleeved white shirt. He wore his usual black pants that were tucked into his black boots. The bandana he was wearing earlier was now tied around his left bicep revealing his short green hair. Around his waist was his normal green haramaki but in order to avoid suspicion he sealed his swords into a scroll that was hidden in his haramaki.

"I hate sealing my swords in that damn scroll." Zoro complained stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Even so it's better to avoid suspicion so quit your complaining and help me gather the herbs we need." Haku told him as they approached a clearing in the forest.

"Yea yea, whatever." Zoro muttered waving a dismissive hand towards her as he fell to his knees and began to search for the herbs Haku described to him. Haku watched him while smiling to herself before she made her way to another part of the clearing, ready to begin her own search.

As she found a spot to begin her search she saw a strange form in the distance. Curious she walked over towards it wondering what it was. As she got closer she was able to identify it as a body of a child around her age. She saw that the person was a boy who wore a peculiar orange jumpsuit. He had spiky blonde hair and whisker like scars on his cheeks. The sleeping boy seemed oddly familiar to her until she saw the forehead protector he was wearing. In the middle of it was the symbol of Konoha and she suddenly remembered where she saw this boy before. He was one of the shinobis guarding Tazuna the bridge builder, her target. Reaching her hand towards him she gently shook him.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside like this." She told him as he stirred awake.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked as he looked around when his eyes landed on her he raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haku as for what happened I'm afraid I can't tell you that since I found you like this." She explained.

"Oh yea…I was training and I guess I passed out from exhaustion." He said rubbing his head trying to remember what happened.

"I see, well you should be more careful." Haku said before turning around. "If you'll excuse I have to collect some herbs." She said as she was about to take her leave.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto called out to her as he jumped on his feet.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Since you woke me up before anything could have happened to me the least I can do to repay you back is help you." He reasoned.

"Oh…well thank you…" she trailed of gesturing for him to introduce himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said pointing his thumb to himself with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto but you really don't have to."

"Of course I do. Come on it's no trouble really!" he persisted. Seeing as he not going to quit Haku sighed.

"Alright then, if you're sure." Haku said as she made her way back to the clearing with Naruto following behind her.

When they arrived she looked for her friend who was supposed to be picking herbs but instead she found him sleeping. Sighing she picked up a rock and threw it much to Naruto's surprise. The rock landed square on his head causing him to wake up. Zoro glared at her smiling face as he rubbed the sore spot of his head. As he was muttering a few curses he noticed another person by Haku's side. It was Naruto, one of the ninjas guarding Tazuna and the only one of the genin he actually wanted to fight. Hiding his surprise he sent Haku a questioning look which she answered with a shrug.

"Who's the blonde?" he asked playing dumb as he stood on his feet.

"This is Naruto, I just met him in the woods." Haku said playing along. "Naruto this is my friend Zoro-kun." She introduced.

"Nice to meet ya." The konoha shinobi said smiling while extending his hand towards the green haired boy. Taking his hand in a firm handshake Zoro allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Same." The three of them then began to search for the herbs Haku needed while making light conversation.

"So judging by your headband I'd say you're a ninja." Haku guessed already knowing the answer.

"Yep I'm here on a mission with my team. That's why I'm training hard right now." Naruto explained proudly.

"What kind of mission?" she asked as she plucked another herb.

"Gotta protect the bridge builder. That's why I have to get stronger." Naruto continued.

"Why? You pretty strong right now."

"Maybe but I know I can get stronger!" Naruto declared clenching his fist.

"Good attitude blondie." Zoro complimented with a smirk earning a smile from Naruto.

"Why do you want to get stronger?" Haku asked as she saw Zoro's eyes begin to drop. She sighed knowing he would fall asleep soon.

"To prove to my village that I'm an amazing ninja." Naruto explained as he watched Zoro fall on his back snoring. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine just tired." Haku said. "Are you just getting stronger just for the satisfaction of proving your strong?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is do you have anyone special in your life?" she asked as she glanced at the sleeping figure of Zoro. Memories began to flash in her head of a green haired boy saving her as a mob of people chased her and a tall man with spiky black hair taking them in when they had nowhere to go. Looking back at Naruto she could see him thinking about her words.

"What I mean is…when you are protecting someone that is very important to you then you can become as strong as you need to be." She explained a gentle look present on her face. She watched as the blonde in front of her seemed to go through a series of thoughts before realization came to him.

"Yea…I know what you mean." He said with a smile.

"Well thank you for the help but it's time for us to go." Haku said as she stood up and woke up Zoro. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he got to his feet.

"We done?" he asked groggily.

"Yes we have everything we need." Haku said before giving a final goodbye to Naruto who wave back.

"Get stronger Naruto…we'll meet again." Zoro said smirking.

"You got it! See you later Zoro! You too Haku!" Naruto said before turning around to continue his training.

"Are you looking forward to your fight?" Haku asked as the two of them made their way back to Zabuza.

"Yea, he's gonna go far." Zoro said clasping his hands behind his head.

"He seems like such a good person…it's a shame were on opposite sides." Haku said with a sad smile. Zoro remained silent for a while thinking about what Haku just said and his brief interaction with the blonde.

"I know." He finally said as the continued their path in silence.

* * *

**Day of the Attack on the Bridge**

"Well well look who decided to visit." Zabuza said as Tazuna and team 7 (minus Naruto) arrived at the bridge. Standing by his sides were Haku and Zoro wearing their disguises.

"Looks like I was right…you did survive." Kakashi stated as he kept a close eye on the three distant figures.

"You'll find I'm a lot harder to get rid of." He said as he began to some hand signs. Once finished, a mist surrounded the group as a dreadful silence overtook the bridge.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is Zabuza's **Hidden Mist Technique **isn't it?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Tch. Way to point out the obvious." Zoro scoffed but the Konoha shinobi couldn't see from where.

"I hope you're ready for our little rematch Kakashi. And this time you don't have to worry about your brats. My kids will keep them more than entertained." Zabuza's voice said through the mist. "And look it here. It seems like the little boy is shaking in fear." He mocked as he watched Sasuke's trembling form.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke replied with a cocky smirk as they were suddenly surrounded by a group of Zabuzas. Faster than ever before, Sasuke ran a kunai in hand, and attacked all the Zabuza clones causing them to explode into water as it spread around their feet. Suddenly the mist cleared to see their three opponents haven't moved a spot.

"Well now, it looks like they've improved a little. It looks like they'll be able to provide a little fun for my team after all. "Zabuza commented while Kakashi kept a careful eye on the two masked shinobi.

'_I really wish Naruto were here. Sasuke should be able to hold his own against them but Sakura I'm not so sure' _Kakashi thought as he tried to figure out the best plan of action. Sasuke looked at the boy in green and remembered he was the one who blocked Kakashi's attack last time.

"He's mine." He declared pointing at Zoro.

"He has no chance against you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with absolute fate. Zoro ignored them and looked at the group feeling disappointed.

"Oi, where's Naruto?" he asked surprising them wondering why he wanted to know.

"Who cares about him? It's me you should be worried about." Sasuke said smugly.

"So cool!" Sakura squealed.

"He's a little busy right now." Kakashi answered. Sighing Zoro just sat on the ground indian style with his chin propped in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked confused.

"It's obvious you'll handle Zabuza and since Naruto isn't here there isn't anyone worth fighting." Zoro stated in a deadpan voice.

"What was that?" Sasuke seethed. How dare he mock an Uchiha.

"I said without Naruto there's no one worth fighting." Zoro repeated only adding fuel to the fire that was Sasuke's anger.

"How dare you insult me!" he roared as he charged at the sitting shinobi who looked like he wasn't going to be moving for a while. Sasuke went to deliver a punch but it was caught by Haku.

"I'm sorry but I will not allow you to fight him when he has shown no interest in doing so." She stated before kicking Sasuke in the stomach sending him back to his group.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the duo.

"We're on opposing sides what do you expect, for us to just let him hit us?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke yelled getting back on his feet.

"Sasuke calm down. I'll leave these two to you while I handle Zabuza." Kakashi said before lifting his forehead protector revealing his sharingan. Pulling out a kunai Kakashi charged at Zabuza passing the two masked ninja who did nothing to stop him as they stared at the two genin protecting Tazuna.

"I guess I'll handle this?" Haku asked her partner as he continued to look at the group with a zero amount of interest.

"It'd be too boring if we fought them two on one." Zoro said earning a confused look from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Two on one? What are you talking about? We have even numbers." Sakura stated trying to sound superior hoping to intimidate them even a little. All it earned was a snort from Zoro.

"Please are you trying to say you can actually fight?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura yelled outraged "I'll have you know I am a very capable kunoichi!"

Zoro looked at her mockingly before he ran at a speed Sakura couldn't keep up with. And in one moment he was sitting in front of her the next he was standing behind her back to back. His left hand was over his left shoulder holding a sword to her neck while his right hand was pointing a sword to Tazuna's throat.

"Congratulations, not only have you failed the mission by failing to protect Tazuna but you just died." Zoro stated as he pulled his swords away and sheathed them. The others were too stunned to do anything though just realizing how close to death they were. "A real kunoichi, don't make me laugh. If you want to see a real kunoichi just look at my partner but you…please you're just some girl pretending to be something she's not." He said as he got back to his spot and sat down again.

"T-That's not true! Tell him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled confident that her crush would defend her honor. Her hopes were crushed though when Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her but continued to glare at Zoro.

"I am from the elite Uchiha. If you want to have a good fight then I'll be your opponent." Sasuke said.

"I already told you I'm not interested in fighting you." Zoro shot back in annoyance. How many times did he have to repeat himself? Enraged Sasuke charged again only to once again be blocked by Haku.

"If you are so eager to fight then I will be your opponent." Haku said as she pushed Sasuke away. Gritting his teeth Sasuke threw several shuriken aimed at Haku. Seeing this she effortlessly threw multiple senbon needles blocking every single shuriken thrown at her.

"You will have to do better than that." Haku taunted as she ran towards Sasuke. She delivered a sloppy pinch that was easily blocked by a cocky Uchiha.

"I don't think you have the right to say that." He said smirking.

"Obviously you don't know a ninja's greatest weapon is deception." She stated as she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around so she held it to his back. "I would like to avoid killing you but I assume that you won't be giving up."

"Do you really have to ask such a stupid question?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"I'm just trying to help since you are at a disadvantage."

"And how is that?" he asked smugly.

"The first would be we are surrounded by water." She pointed out motioning towards the water at their feet. "And the second is with only one hand available it will be much harder to defend against my attacks." She continued as she began to perform signs with one hand surprising everyone but Zoro and Zabuza.

'_**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**_' she said she stomped her foot on a nearby puddle. The water splashed into the air until it changed into needle flying towards Sasuke.

Shaking of his surprise Sasuke quickly regained his composure and began to channel his chakra into his feet. Using this as a speed boost he managed to escape from Haku's grip and able to avoid the onslaught of needles.

"Where did he go?" Haku asked surprised, not expecting such quick movements from her opponent.

"You're not as fast as you think. Now it's your turn, but can you defend yourself from my attack." A voice from behind said. She quickly turned to see Sasuke standing behind her a kunai in hand. Aiming to stab her Haku quickly ducked only to be greeted with a knee to her face sending her crashing to the ground.

"You're fast but it looks like I'm faster." Sasuke gloated with a smirk while Zoro and Zabuza watched shocked that someone outran Haku.

'_Guess he's a little better than I thought' _Zoro thought as he watched Haku stand back on her feet. '_But now that Haku knows what he's capable of she won't be letting that happen again._

"That's what you get for underestimating my team." Kakashi commented from his spot but everyone heard.

"Sasuke happens to be this year's rookie of the year in Konoha'" he explained while unintentionally inflating Sasuke's ego.

"Sakura is our sharpest mind." He pointed out causing Sakura to cross her arms overconfidently.

"And let's not forget our maverick show-stopper Naruto" he finished.

"Now that you know what I can do are you sure you don't what to fight me?" Sasuke taunted confident that Zoro would want to fight him now.

"Yea right! I bet he's too scared to move now!" Sakura added. Zoro watched the fight and had to admit the Uchiha had some skill but his attitude was not one of an honorable opponent and it appeared Sakura was only good at running her mouth.

"You mean do I want to fight a prick with an overinflated ego and a pretend kunoichi who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut? No thanks I'll pass." Zoro answered calmly.

"How dare you!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Haku." Zabuza's called out silencing everyone. "Play time is over. It's time to get serious."

"I understand." She said as the temperature around her began to drop.

'_**Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**_' she said a dome of ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke.

"You're screwed." Zoro said as he watched Haku walk into one of the mirrors surprising team 7. Soon her reflection surrounded Sasuke.

"Earlier you said you were faster than me."Haku said as she grabbed a few senbon. "Let's find out if that's true." She continued before she threw her senbon the reflections following her actions. Unable to do anything Sasuke found himself victim the onslaught of needles causing him to scream in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Sakura yelled as she pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Haku. Seeing this Haku quickly pulled out of the mirror and caught the kunai easily.

Before she could return to her mirror she heard a noise in the air. She turned in time to see a shuriken heading right for her face. Unable to return to her mirror in time she had to duck to avoid the shuriken causing her to fall out. She landed on her feet in time to here multiple explosions surprising everyone.

"The maverick show-stopper…" Haku said as she looked into the large amount of smoke gathering.

"…Naruto Uzumaki." Zoro said as he stood on his feet a hand resting on the hilt of one of his swords.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted as the smoke cleared. "But Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day!"

**End of Chapter **

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it please review**

**Next chapter Zoro finally gets to fight.**


	3. The Masks Come Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Masks Come Off**

"_The maverick show-stopper…" Haku said as she looked into the large amount of smoke gathering._

"…_Naruto Uzumaki." Zoro said as he stood on his feet a hand resting on the hilt of one of his swords._

"_Sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted as the smoke cleared. "But Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day!" _

"Just like the hero I am, arriving when things look bad and save the day!" Naruto proclaimed, pointing towards the group.

'_Great, what we could have used was a sneak attack but instead he goes ahead and paints a huge target on himself_' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

'_I see…so you have come.' _Haku thought sadly not wanting to fight the blonde.

'_Finally, a worthy opponent.' _Zoro thought grinning beneath his mask. Like Haku he was not crazy about facing the blonde in this situation but this fight was something he was looking forward to.

"Fool." Zabuza said as he threw multiple shuriken straight towards Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" Kakashi called out.

"Shit." The blonde curse as he pulled out a kunai to block but before the shuriken could hit, they fell to the ground surprising everyone. Inspecting the weapons they saw that they were cut perfectly in half. The sounds of someone's footsteps broke them out of their stupor. Looking towards the source they were shocked to see Zoro standing there with one of his swords unsheathed,

'_Incredible! He was able to cut all those shuriken at once!' _thought an impressed Kakashi.

"W-What?" A confused Naruto stuttered. Why did he save him? Weren't they enemies?

"What do you think you're doing?" an annoyed Zabuza asked.

"You have your own opponent. This one is mine." Zoro stated pointing his sword at Naruto. His declaration surprised everyone including a seething Uchiha.

"What do you mean he's your opponent?! You refuse to fight me but you'll acknowledge him as an opponent?!" Sasuke fumed.

"I already explained it. You two are not worth my time. The only one here I will acknowledge is Naruto Uzumaki." Zoro explained his gaze never leaving Naruto.

This got a few reactions from the ninja. Kakashi and Zabuza were surprised, not expecting such a declaration. Sasuke was boiling with rage. How could he think Naruto the dead-last was a worthier opponent than himself, an Uchiha. Sakura was also enraged that her crush was insulted. Haku was not at all surprised. After speaking with Zoro she expected this. Naruto was probably the most shocked. He did not know how to feel. For once in his life someone other than Iruka had acknowledged him and not just as a person but this stranger was the first one to acknowledge him as a worthy opponent.

"Haku you handle those two." Zoro stated nodding towards Naruto's teammates.

"Got it." She said as she walked back into her mirrors, her reflection multiplying until they surrounded the trapped Uchiha.

"Looks like I'll have to go help that teme." Naruto said as he noticed his trapped teammate.

"You're not going anywhere." Zoro growled as he appeared in front of Naruto blocking his path towards Sasuke.

Get out of my way!" Naruto shouted.

"I am tired of repeating myself! I don't give a flying rat's ass about the Uchiha or the pink haired banshee! You are the only one here that I see as my opponent!" Zoro shouted in frustration causing Naruto to blink. This was too new to him; he didn't know how to react. Seeing his confusion caused Zoro to sigh in annoyance.

"Let me spell it out for you. If you want to help your friend…you have to get through me." Zoro said as he bent his knees getting into a fighting stance.

"If that's what it takes then I guess I have no choice." Naruto said getting into his own stance, wielding a kunai. The two simply stare at each other at silence and as if some invisible signal started the two ran towards each other.

Their two weapons clashed creating a shower of sparks. Zoro, who was superior in strength, was able to push Naruto back. Noticing this Naruto quickly stepped to the side causing Zoro to lose his footing at the sudden lack of resistance. Seeing an opening Naruto lunged his kunai forward only for Zoro to sidestep away from it. Tightening the grip of his sword, Zoro swung it aiming for Naruto's head. The orange clad ninja ducked in time to avoid the blade and went for a sweep kick aimed at Zoro's leg. Jumping in the air Zoro avoided the kick but noticed Naruto about to throw his kunai at him. Still airborne, he shifted his weight only to narrowly avoid the kunai as it nicked his mask.

'_He's good' _Naruto thought as he prepared his signature move. '_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_' he shouted as four clones appeared out of nowhere.

"Getting serious now huh? Good!" Zoro said as he charged again. He swung his sword only to have two Naruto's intercept his attack with one kunai each. Twisting his wrist he pushed his blade upwards leaving the clones defenseless. With one quick slash of his sword the two clones vanished in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared his was surprised at what he saw next. Two Narutos grabbed one of the arms of the third one in the middle. Next thing he knew the two clones launched the center Naruto with all their strength.

'_**Naruto Slingshot Lariat**_' he said as his outstretched arm slammed into Zoro's chest, the momentum of the throw causing him to crash into the gound.

"Oh Yea! Take That!" Naruto cheered as his two clones disappeared.

"Not bad."Zoro commented as he stood on his feet. Suddenly a mist began to spread around the bridge. Although it made it more difficult to see Zoro and Naruto were still able to see them and the others. It was near the two jonin where the mist became too thick to see anything.

'_Looks like Zabuza and Kakashi are starting their fight' _Zoro thought as he looked back at Naruto."Time for round two."

The two charged at each other again. Still running Naruto jumped down sliding beneath one of Zoro's slashes. Now behind his opponent Naruto went for a right hook but was blocked by Zoro's elbow. Quickly turning around Zoro delivered a right jab at Naruto's jaw forcing him onto the ground. Quickly rolling to the side Naruto barely avoided the sword that was heading straight for him.

"You're really good." Naruto complimented getting back on his feet.

"The same could be said for you." Zoro replied smirking and with that the battle between the two of them continued.

* * *

**Haku vs Sasuke**

'_It looks like he's really enjoying himself._' Haku mused as she watched the battle between Zoro and Naruto. Unfortunately she couldn't say the same about her own fight.

"What's wrong? Are you too afraid to come out of those pathetic mirrors?" a bloody Sasuke taunted earning a sigh from Haku.

"There must be something wrong with you." Haku said shaking her head before continuing. "First, you aren't in a position to taunt me like you are doing and second you call my jutsu pathetic when you can't even avoid it. So tell me what does that say about you?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sasuke growled.

"Judging by your current state I don't believe you have the right to order me around." Haku answered in a calm tone that only served to annoy Sasuke more.

"You're mirrors are made of ice so take this!" he shouted as he performed a few hand seals while taking a deep breath.

'_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_' he shouted before releasing a large fireball. He watched with a confident smirk as the flames collided with the ice mirrors, positive that his jutsu worked. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his attack did nothing.

"A weak flame like that will have no affect on my mirrors." Haku said in a matter-of -fact tone.

"Weak?! I'll show you weak!" he roared while performing more hand signs. '_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_' he shouted releasing another wave of flames but like before it did nothing.

"Now what was the point of that?" Haku asked curiously. "If it failed the first time what made you think it would work a second time when nothing has changed?" she continued as she held up a senbon and within a blink of an eye her attack began.

Sasuke clenched his jaw trying to keep in the scream of pain that was making its way through. He just couldn't figure out this jutsu. It was like she was attack him all at once from every direction. One thing was for sure though, if he wanted to survive he would have to figure out how the mirrors worked.

"I won't lose to you!" he roared as his eyes turned from an onyx color to blood red with two black tomoes around the pupil.

* * *

**Zabuza vs Kakashi**

In the center of the mist where it was its thickest Kakashi stood trying to come up with a strategy. He found himself in quite a dilemma. The first problem was this damn mist, as long as it was hear Kakashi could barely see but Zabuza, who was a master of _**Silent Killing, **_was able to walk through the mist as if it wasn't even there. The second problem was Zabuza found a way to avoid the powers of his Sharingan. By keeping his eyes shut he was able to avoid the hypnotic powers of the Copy-Ninja's eye. The third problem was that he had his genin team to worry about. During his musing he barely noticed a large blade flying through the air which he barely dodged.

"Don't let those brats distract you Kakashi." Zabuza's voice said through the mist. "In the end it doesn't matter because you'll all die."

"What did I say about underestimating my team? They are far more capable than they appear." Kakashi asked casually.

"Perhaps, but maybe it's my team you shouldn't be underestimating." Was Zabuza's unseen response. He swung his blade again and Kakashi was able to block it with a kunai but the force behind the attack buckled his knees.

"Those two have practically been fighters since birth. Even if you're team has enough skill to keep up with them, they don't have the experience to finish them." He continued as he kicked Kakashi in the side.

"Haku has mastered her Kekkei Genkai while Zoro's own swordsmanship is on level with my own." Zabuza continued as the hilt of his sword slammed into the gut of Kakashi.

'_If what he says is true…than Sasuke and Naruto are in more trouble than I thought.' _He thought as he grabbed his pained gut.

"But you really don't have time to worry about them…since you should worry about yourself."

* * *

**Zoro vs Naruto**

Zoro and Naruto continued their battle, exchanging blows and slashes. Naruto had a few cuts over his clothes and skin while Zoro's mask was covered with cuts. The two were breathing heavily as they tried to get the upper hand over the other.

"Time to kick it up a notch _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_" he said as a total of ten Naruto's appeared.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Zoro said as he drew his second sword. Zoro and the clones charged at each other. The clones threw several shuriken which Zoro blocked effortlessly as he spun around with his swords. Using the momentum from his spinning block he started his next attack.

'_**Nitoryu: Sai Kuru**_' he said as he held his swords upwards, spinning around attacking the surrounding clones. Some of them vanished while creating a cloud of smoke which Naruto used as an advantage. Using the smoke as a cover he jumped in the air creating another clone as they headed straight for Zoro.

'_**Clone Spinning Heel Drop**_' he said as he spun in the air each Naruto driving the heel of his foot. One connected with Zoro's shoulder while the other hit his head. Cursing Zoro regained his balance and slashed both Naruto's only to curse again when they disappeared revealing they were clones.

"Giving me run for my money huh?" Zoro asked as he held his two swords out.

'_**Nitoryu: Nigiri Hirameki**_' he said as delivered two sideway slashes that dispelled all of Naruto's clones. The real Naruto seeing this stepped back in time to avoid a direct hit from the blades.

'_Damn it! I have to think of something or else I'm seriously screwed. With his swords he obviously prefers close ranged combat…not really my style but I guess I'll have to keep my distance.' _Naruto thought as he took a couple steps back. Noticing this Zoro sheathed one of his swords and held his white hilted blade, Wado, over his shoulder as he kept a calculating eye on Naruto.

"Trying to keep some space between a swordsman is pretty smart seeing as their weakness is long range combat." Zoro said as he bent his knees.

"I may not have book smarts but my battle instincts have always been pretty good." Naruto replied as he grabbed two handfuls of shuriken.

"Maybe, but I don't have the same weakness as most swordsmen." Zoro answered as Naruto threw the shuriken aimed directly at him.

'_**Ittoryu: Sanjuuroku Pound Hou**_' he said as he swung his sword creating a blue shockwave that went straight for Naruto. The shockwave blew away the shuriken easily as it continued its path getting a direct hit. Zoro smirked thinking he won but was shocked when he saw Naruto disappear in a cloud of smoke.

'_Shit! Another clone? When did he-?' _His thoughts were interrupted when a loud explosion sound was heard. He turned to see all the shuriken lying on the ground exploded in smoke revealing a mini army of Narutos. '_Crap, when did he have time to do this?'_

Before he could react the closest Naruto was able to connect a strong punch in the stomach of Zoro causing him to lean forward gasping in pain. After that he felt two more clones deliver an uppercut simultaneously sending Zoro flying in the air. Trying to counter Zoro was once again hit as he saw three airborne Narutos spinning. When he reached them they each delivered a kick to his face sending him crashing hard to the ground. The three, still airborne, clones got in position as two of them grabbed the center one before launching him to the ground.

'_**Knee Drop Suicide Bomb**_' he said as his knee crashed into the center of Zoro causing him to groan in pain. He looked up at the clone and his eyes widened when he saw an explosive tag on the chest of the clone.

"Here comes the bomb part." The clone said before the tag exploded taking them both with it. Seeing that his attack worked Naruto sighed in relief as his clones dispelled. He took one more look at the smoky area where his attack just took place before turning to help Sasuke. He only took about three steps before a voice called out stopping him.

"Never turn your back on your opponent. Not only are you disrespecting them by underestimating them you're asking for your death." A voice said as the smoke cleared revealing Zoro. His haori was scorched in multiple places and his masked had so many cracks that the bottom half fell off revealing his mouth.

"How did you survive that?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down although I have to admit, you're a lot better than I thought." He said as he drew his second sword, the cursed blade Sandai. Despite the situation Naruto couldn't help but grin, an expression that Zoro mimicked.

"Ready for another go?" he asked determination in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zoro answered as the two charged at each other again.

* * *

**Haku vs Sasuke**

Once again Haku's attention was directed towards the fight between Zoro and Naruto. She was very surprised at the skills and unique strategies that Naruto seemed to come up with in a blink of an eye. When she saw Zoro caught in the explosion she was tempted to go help but she was forced to deal with her own opponent. Sighing she prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

'_Yes! My Sharingan has finally activated, now this weakling will see how inferior he is when compared to someone of the Uchiha!' _Sasuke thought as he was able to follow Haku's movement a little better although the speed she traveled with was still impressive.

'_**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**_' the Uchiha said as he watched Haku move out to prepare an attack. He released a bombardment of small fireballs that were sent in random directions. Seeing this Haku quickly changed path avoiding the fire from hitting her before retreating back to one of her mirrors.

"It seems you were able to follow my movement." She commented as she watched the Uchiha stuff his hands in his pockets in a smug manner much to her annoyance.

"Now that I have my Sharingan there's no possible way some girl like you could ever hope to defeat me." Sasuke replied trying to look imposing which was difficult considering he was completely covered with senbon.

"I hope you are implying that I cannot defeat you simply because I am a girl." Haku replied in an overly sweet voice while her eye was twitching in annoyance.

"No I am saying that I am an Uchiha which already makes me superior to you. But then again even if I wasn't you're right a girl could never beat me." He said smirking.

'_I've had it with him.' _Haku thought through gritted teeth. One of the things she hated most was people being underestimated for simply being a woman. Not able to handle the arrogance of the Uchiha anymore Haku was about to end his life when a thought came to her. She made her move as Sasuke continued his rant about how he was the strongest. Grabbing a few senbon Haku launched the needles each landing a direct hit cutting Sasuke's rant off as he fell to the ground unable to move.

"I could have simply killed you but let's see what happens to that ego of yours knowing how easily you lost to a girl." Haku said to herself as her mirrors melted to the ground. She walked away from the body towards the bridge builder and Sakura. Once they saw her they walked away in fear. Seeing this she decided to calm them down.

"Relax I am not going to kill you…yet anyway." She said as she turned away to get a better view of the fight between Zoro and Naruto.

"Why should we trust you?" Tazuna asked warily.

"You don't have to but right now I simply wish to watch." She said pointing at the battling boys. Sakura looked at her then towards the direction she came from and her eyes widened when she saw the condition of her crush.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled causing everyone in the bridge to wince. Seeing her crush in such a state she ran towards him tears in her eyes, completely forgetting she left Tazuna with a potential enemy.

"She is very overdramatic. I didn't even kill him." Haku said as she watched Sakura leave her position. She looked at the bridge builder and saw that he was watching her cautiously as he tried to step back unnoticed.

"I already told you, you do not have to worry about me killing you. I simply wanted a better spot to watch the fight." Haku explained. Tazuna just eyed her before calming down but still kept a careful eye on her.

"Can't believe the girl just left me unprotected." He grumbled while Haku agreed with him. What Sakura did was very unprofessional.

"I'll have to agree with you on that although she was not much protection to begin with." He thought about what she said and thought back to what he saw from Sakura before sighing.

"I see your point." He admitted thinking it strange that he was having a conversation with one of his possible killers.

* * *

**Zoro vs Naruto**

Naruto and Zoro were in the middle of their battle when they heard a loud voice that caused them to wince in pain. They turned to see Sakura run towards a paralyzed Sasuke. Both were shocked at this for different reasons. Naruto didn't expect to see Sasuke beaten and left in such a way, it was actually quite comical. Zoro just looked at her in disbelief. How could she just leave the man she was supposed to protect with an enemy right next to him?

"You're teammates need to get their shit together." He said as he swung his swords only for Naruto to slip away.

"I know. Sasuke has to find away to get that pole out of his ass and Sakura needs to find a cure for her fan girl syndrome." Naruto sighed as he went for a round house kick aimed at Zoro's head who responded by ducking. Seeing an opening Zoro lunged his sword forward grazing Naruto's shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. Seeing his chance Zoro pivoted his foot aiming for Naruto's opening.

'_**Nitoryu: Stomping Cattle**_' he said as he slammed the hilt of his two blades into the chest and stomach of his opponent. Not wanting to be undone Naruto delivered a strong right hook that connected with Zoro's face causing his head to snap back before the force of both attacks pushed them away from the other.

"Shit! That hurt." Naruto complained as he clutched his stomach. "I think it's about time to end…" he trailed of as his eyes widened when he saw his opponent. The mask couldn't handle anymore abuse and crumbled away revealing the identity of his opponent. Although his eyes were shadowed from the black bandana he wore he recognized the face of someone he met a few days ago.

"Z-Zoro?" he asked shocked earning a sigh from said boy.

"Yea…it's me." He answered. Naruto slowly looked towards his partner silently asking her. Seeing this she too sighed as she took of her mask revealing her identity.

"Haku?" he said earning a nod from the girl.

"What…Why…How?" he said unable to form sentences. This whole time he thought he was fighting strangers but it turned out to be the first two kids who he thought he could call friends.

"Just like you're on a mission to protect Zabuza we're on a mission to kill him." Zoro explained calmly.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! STOP TALKING AND BEAT THEM FOR HURTING SASUKE-KUN! GOD WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS?!" Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke watched from their spot. Sasuke still paralyzed with Sakura who refused to leave his side. Naruto paid no heed to her and simply looked back and forth between Zoro and Haku.

"So you lied to me? We were never friends in the first place?" he asked in a pained voice.

"That's not true Naruto." Haku said saddened.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked. He wanted to believe them. They were the first people his around his age who actually liked him instead of hated or ignored him.

"Believing us is your choice so you can trust us or not. Just know this, fighting you has been a pleasure and knowing you as a person, is a real honor." Zoro said honestly shocking Naruto, who has never heard such praise.

"I feel the same way Naruto." Haku added as she watched a smile make its way to Naruto's face.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you two…but I can't let the old man die." He declared clenching his fist eyes filled with determination.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Zoro said getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

**Zabuza vs Kakashi**

As the battle between the two jonin continued the mist began to clear as both ninja's began to run out of chakra. Seeing this as the best opportunity to end this Kakashi pulled out a scroll before wiping some of his blood on it.

"Well now, this has been fun Zabuza but I think it's time to end this." Kakashi said as he performed a few seals before slamming the scroll to the ground.

'_**Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique**_' he said as the sound of low barking filled the air. Wondering what was going on Zabuza kept on guard trying to figure out Kakashi's next move. He was surprised when a pack of dogs shot from the ground sinking their fangs on him using their weight to keep Zabuza trapped in place.

"Very clever Kakashi." Zabuza admitted while inwardly cursing himself for falling victim to this trap. The fangs dug deepest in his arms making them immobile.

"Why thank you. Now I think it's time to show you my own original jutsu." Kakashi said as blue lightning surrounded his right hand. "I should warn you though…this might hurt a bit." He said before he ran towards the trapped missing-nin.

'_**Raikiri**_'

* * *

**Zoro vs Haku**

"What do you say we end this Naruto?" Zoro asked prepared to attack.

"I'd have to say, bring it!" Naruto answered.

"Naruto you idiot stop trying to show off and do something!" Sakura yelled forgetting how she herself wasn't doing a thing.

The two ignored her as they stared at each other before running. As they were about to make contact Zoro felt a sudden surge in chakra.

'_What the hell? That's coming from Zabuza's fight…shit looks like he's in trouble_' he thought as she sheathed his swords and grabbing Naruto's wrist. Using his strength he threw the boy to the ground.

"Sorry Naruto but I gotta go. Haku!" he called out gaining the girl's attention. Like Zoro, she felt the sudden surge and nodded as the two ran towards the fight between Zabuza and Haku.

"I swear if that bastard dies I'll bring him back and kill him myself." Zoro said through gritted teeth. As the two got closer they saw Kakashi's hand covered with lightning as he talked to a trapped Zabuza.

"This doesn't look good." Haku commented, concern could be heard in her voice.

"You get the back I'll get the front." He said and Haku nodded her agreement. The two focused their chakra into their feet to give themselves a speed boost as Kakashi started to run.

The two worked fast as Haku appeared behind Kakashi hooking her right arm from under his right shoulder while her left arm wrapped around his neck pulling him back while Zoro ran in front of him grabbing his wrist and arm as the two tried to stop the attack.

"What?" asked a surprised Kakashi as he felt himself being pulled, his attack stopped right in front of the green haired swordsman.

"What are you doing?" asked an equally surprised Zabuza.

"Forgive us for interfering but we cannot let this happen." Haku said using her chakra at her feet to keep her glued in place to stop Kakashi's advancement.

"Like hell we're letting you die this easily." Zoro said using all his strength to keep the _**Raikiri **_from hitting him.

"What a touching scene." A voice said from a distance gaining the attention of all shinobi including the rest of team 7 and Tazuna who were able to see now that the mist cleared.

"What are you doing here…Gato?" Zabuza growled as he started at the cruel smirk on the shorter man.

**End of Chapter **

**Thank you for reading please review.**


End file.
